


【叶黄】网

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【叶黄】网

因为不甜就不在老叶生日发了，9k5字数。

尝试写篇“一生只得一人”的叶黄。关于老叶，有一些私设。

 

不见篱间雀，见鹞自投罗？  
罗家得雀喜，少年见雀悲。※

小孩坐在地上哭哭闹闹地表演花腔女高音，叶修握着鼠标的手也跟着一抖。他下意识地扫了眼身后，女儿面前摆着一本书，她正边抽泣边念着这个对她而言根本不明所以的东西，表情委屈得一逼。叶修心里咯噔了下，原来是因为她妈要她背这个，刚好像还说不背完就不给她玩新买的乐高积木。囫囵吞枣这又何苦，想想自己初中没毕业不也曾在电竞圈斗神降临，龙气冲天么。叶修正唏嘘着，随即又察觉到刚女儿念的东西似曾相识，大约是小时候他妈也曾让他背过，天道好轮回，时隔多年他依然觉得背上一寒。

这十几天他连续作战忙到飞起，每天回家都快十二点，到家基本是倒头就睡，根本没空开机。好不容易今天休假得空登了下老情人荣耀刷个副本过过瘾，刚操纵着无敌最俊郎楞在城外确定个日课内容，给女儿这么一哭一闹，脑内像是被格式化一般瞬间空白，不得已间只能停下了手里的操作。叶修放空了好一会儿寻思自己小时候是不是也这样过，要迅速得出个简单扼要的结论并不容易，但有一点是显而易见的，从初中接触网游开始他就明白了一点，他不太喜欢念书也不爱普通的各种运动就喜欢窝在室内打游戏。

妻子抱着洗衣篮进来，有个没从衣服里取出的洗衣球掉落在了地上滚到了桌脚旁，叶修随手捡起站起身把篮子接过来，瞥了瞥一边眼红红的女儿他说了句我先去把这个晒了等下也不做饭了出去吃吧，小孩听到了“出去”两字如获免死金牌，顿时停下了自己的表演，一把扑到叶修腿边跟在他身后开始叽叽喳喳个不停。

出门前他的手机震动了下，日程提醒的闹钟跳了出来，他随手把它摁掉再把手机翻了个面塞进了口袋里。妻子站玄关那里给孩子套上小背包扯完衣服的皱褶对他嘱咐道，她先下楼把车子从车位里退出来，让叶修等下顺便把垃圾带下去倒了。

从商场停车场出来，孩子的妈拎着小孩在前面走，叶修一个人手插在裤袋里安静地做落后分子，彼此之间的姿态可谓相敬如宾得可以。说起来无论双方之间有什么仇什么怨，都得看场合，毕竟大庭广众谈什么私人恩怨呢？但过去那个人就敢，无论周围是一群人几个人，他都态度嚣张到仿佛只有他们两个人在场。相较过去，叶修很多事都变得很谨慎，毕竟不用饶有趣味地把人调戏成一只鬃毛爆炸的小狮子，也不用甩着无赖脸迎合上对方炙热的眼神，当年那么喜欢陪对方二人转的一个人，现在就落得个独角戏最轻松的性癖。  
在网上预先拿过了号，小孩和她妈先坐进了饭馆，叶修说他要去买包烟，商场出门五分钟马路斜对面就一家便利店，叶修偏要绕好大一圈走了十五分钟路去远点的那家买，有时候陪妻女吃饭都会触发规避尴尬的本能，就像妻子叫他出门买个东西时，他总会出去挺久再回来，这种心照不宣的如释重负或许同样会让妻子获得某种心灵上的解脱。走进便利店时，他想起来其实身上也不是没有带电子烟，一点八欧姆的，口感还挺细腻，但这略花哨的玩意儿总没真烟来得身体上爽。

这个形容很容易引发对性交的联想，叶修为了转移注意力，买完烟跑回商场他立即去吸烟室擦枪走火了一支。说起性欲，他这方面的需求相对比较低，绝大多数时候不见得有多少执念。然而罕见的欲念来得不是时候，近乎于某种措手不及的暗示提醒着他那些看似无关的点与点。他过去还在打荣耀时经常刷微博和论坛，粉丝多说他容易令人引发某种白被单事后烟的性幻想，虽然当时斗神不露脸，江湖也只有各种道听途说的无图传闻，但既然他有一双操控那么惊人的双手，那做起hand job来怕是会令人心动过速鼻血泵张。那时候其实也只有一个人享受到过，他想到王杰希准备要结婚那阵子，他已经退役两年，他一个人的居处颇大，几个当初关系最铁的朋友约好了去他家先聚会庆祝下。大家在客厅里忙着抬杠嘻哈喝点小酒，他喝了半杯就有点上头，拖着那人乘乱进了主卧的洗手间。反锁上门他把人一把抱上洗面台。他把对方的裤子扒下来弄他的前面，对方被他搞得身体忍不住就向后仰，两条蜜色的长腿在他视线里耀武扬威的晃，张开的角度大些时他把他的腿略抬了抬，架起些就能看到那处鲜嫩得如同水蚌一般微微张开的穴口。舌尖贴着大腿内侧的肌肤一路滑着吻上去，他把那处已经出水的地方含到了嘴里，一边手也没歇着，替对方扩张着紧致的穴口。叶修的这双手太过出色，总能把对方的欲望切割出许多好看又锋利的棱角。狭小空间里双方的呼吸令水汽蒸腾，那个人大半个身体贴着镜面咬着牙颤抖着尽力不发出声音，叶修本着屋外有人速战速决的打算略急迫地把自己送进去，湿软的肉壁乖顺地吸住他缠了上来，黄少天的手指往他的背部深深地掐进去。叶修熟悉他的身体，但对方每次都因为太过兴奋而无法很好的放松，他只得喘着气夹着几丝情热咬他耳垂说：  
“少天宝贝儿你真紧，怎么每次都搞得我像是在干处一样？”  
“禽兽我擦，你闭嘴，啊啊，呜呜。”  
“刺激不？现在知道什么叫艺高人胆大了么？不过你最好还是轻点，大伙儿……都在门外听着呢……”  
这招恐吓显然非常有效，警觉的豹猫刚还不停转动着的双耳顿时耷拉了下来，身下人真的安静地一声不吭了。刚拓展做得不够充分前面还是有点痛，他知道对方也在努力克服这种异物感，阻力是条件反射的肉体本能，而毫无保留的接纳则源自灵魂的吸引，他继续几浅一深地抽送起来，对方的内部高温像要把叶修整个都融化。释放完后，小家伙只是紧紧地抱着他，下巴在他肩膀一下下的蹭，像一只想要在叶修身上留下气味的可怜小兽。叶修打趣说老王都要结婚了，你看看你，和我一起可比大眼和他媳妇儿时间要久了，有没有什么表示啊？对方回答说，就给你一个操算不算表示，叶修笑笑：那还得像今天这样子哥想什么时候操就什么时候操，操上个一辈子操出老本才好啊，小家伙脸红成了个酱烧茄子嘟囔道：这尼玛要是给你操坏了怎么办？他继续逗他：既然都说了一辈子了，明人不说暗话，哥负责给你送个终身保修。”  
“啊呀，你烦死了，我能不能不听。”他一边作势要去捂住自己的双耳，一边又被叶修用吻堵住了嘴巴。  
“少…天…”他喘息道。  
“老叶你真的急死人了，有话快说，有屁……有屁……”  
“别屁不屁了，刚给我一直堵着，你是不是忍屁忍得很辛苦？”  
“我艹，我他妈的是欠你的么，你怎么这么不要脸！”  
“我想说，宝贝，刚才这……算不算得上是求婚？”

现在回想起来，还求婚呢，形式主义笑死人，当初总觉得有什么事是能把他两分开的呢，叶修除了荣耀以外一贯的生活懒散，习惯了的模式和人总是雷打不动一条道走到底，何况是怀里的这个小家伙，怎么也得听他在自己耳边聒噪一辈子才好。他看着小家伙在荣耀的世界里日益精彩也看着他在现实的时空里的模样渐渐丰润，那精巧的锁骨栗色的双眼还有弧线美好的喉结，每一样每一处都值得他咬上一口。

搞得尽兴之余也不是没有一丁点遗憾，比如露在旁人视野里的那些肌肤不能留下太明显的印子，叶修引以为豪的自制力在此时被他所嫌弃。但没有关系他们还会有很多个日夜，能勾画出许多不与任何人分享的私密时空。那些他爱他的身体和被对方所极致需要的岁月仿佛近在咫尺。更多的时候，看似吵闹的他还会柔顺地抚摸叶修的自尊心，小家伙跪下身埋头在自己的毛发间做些吞吐的动作曾令叶修内心深处的成就感爆棚，他要怎么搞他他都会笑出两颗小虎牙露出跃跃欲试地表情贴上来，而这些都是现在的妻子不会替他做的。

乐观主义者们的心放得太大，以为浑身布满性感密码的身体可以供对方解读一辈子。当信号灯刹然转为红灯的一刻，彼此才发现自己的预设有多么的可笑天真。算起来他和妻子结婚已经有六七年，妻子不算对他多有感觉，彼此都心知肚明这样的交易意味着什么，在妻子眼里他曾经辉煌的荣耀历史也无甚价值。起初的半年最是难熬，当人与人的亲密度没有到达一定浓度时，封闭空间的共处总会显得无比尴尬和勉强，当借过和抱歉成为习惯用语，比如回到卧室要去下厕所最初都会说告知下：麻烦借用下洗手间。他们仿佛彼此早已签订了互不侵犯条约，甚至连衣服都不习惯放在一起洗，有时他去阳台抽烟，感觉这才是最自由舒解的时间。之后的几年里他和妻子总算达成了某种共识，叶修个性随和，相处久了不能说没有一点感情，男人的那根鸡巴算得上可悲的东西，久而久之他对她的身体也有了一定程度的机械性接纳。但那些欲念单调，寡淡，从来不会闪出光彩熠熠的颜色。他并不知道妻子此前是否也有心上人，或许他们是一对形容相似，可笑又无奈的人。女儿的出生又令他对小东西深感歉意。叶修不会有实质上的出轨也不会流出舆论上的不忠。而黄少天那边给与的配合也和他们未分手时一样默契，简而言之，搭配这样改头换面的叶修的，是黄少天和他之间心照不宣似的再无联系和来往。

烟抽完顺着电梯上去，中途喻文州发了条微信过来。喻文州现在在联盟总局工作，因为同城之便，要说过去的荣耀伙伴叶修倒是和他聊得最多。  
孩子的妈已经点了一桌子菜，他先抱歉再坐下来兴致索然地开吃，叶欣然手舞足蹈在说幼儿园的各种八卦，女孩子五六岁的年纪已经知道在幼儿园里和喜欢的男孩子牵手，彼此分享各自带来的美味零食。妻子指指背包的前面小口袋，示意叶修把里面的餐巾纸拿出来，叶修还在摸索，女儿把妈妈的手机抢过来刷微博，像是和他恶作剧般，随便一刷就出来老大一张照片令叶修有点手足无措。  
“我男朋友长得有点像少天叔叔。”小女孩得意道指着照片炫耀道。  
叶修许久不看那个人，愣了下也没能很快接上话。  
小女孩神秘兮兮继续道：  
“难道爸爸你不喜欢他么，他长得很好看啊。”

这顿饭吃得差强人意，他这两年刻意不去想那个人。分手后黄少天把他的QQ微信都拉黑了。有关黄少天的行踪，基本来自于原来荣耀相关的QQ群里和其他人顺带带出的道听途说。退役三年后，他开始介入一些父亲名下企业的管理，主要做些旅商综合项目投资开发，参与某些景点的开放EPC项目等。所幸过去比赛时就几乎是每周飞的来去习惯了奔波，现在只不过换了个方式把这个节奏继续了下去。纯粹的生活已然过去，世俗交际的繁忙之后，他终于也就能自圆其说地把黄少天从大脑里挤出去一些，但前两天喻文州的邀请，又令早就封存的某些想法死灰复燃，确切说他大概从来不曾真正放弃过某些念头。

想到晚上将要面对的种种可能，他打发妻子吃完饭先带着孩子回家休息，他自己为了调整情绪下午想要找个地方打发时间。拿APP随便定位了周边的一处网吧登记了入座，这里倒是有常备一些等级尚可的荣耀账号卡供网友使用，叶修随即选了一张剑客的登进去，调整了下键位。现在的状态手生是难免的，网游这个东西，一两周不打手上的感觉在职业圈里就会落很多。记得他刚退役时，黄少天也会来抓他PK，那时可能是黄少天最得意的一段日子，剑圣胜率暴涨，几乎是战无不胜。搞到最后，他就得换些装备不怎么行的小号去和叶修打，否则胜之不武自己也没有多少爽感。当然这都不是很重要，毕竟此时的PK已经如调情一般缠绵，逗逗他对怼他，夫唱夫随的黄少天还是在里面炸毛青年欢乐多。刚退役的几年，两个人彼此有空都会飞过去看对方，他再进修念些书，把有些缺损的知识面试图找回来，那是他这辈子里最平稳无须忧虑的一段日子。

现在早已没有资本挥霍青春再次离家出走，过去打荣耀只是想着既然是自己喜欢的事情，就心无旁骛地去做好了，并没有那么多的考量和纠结。那些年生活的其他部分都被精减到最大化，物质的欲望自然而然地就压得很低。黄少天五赛季对他告的白，那次蓝雨和嘉世都去北京看总决赛，赛毕他受黄少天的邀请在对方的宾馆房间里叫了一堆外卖继续一起埋头JJC，两把打完，对方被全灭后，黄少天支支吾吾的声音就起来了，全然没有平时的欢快利索。经过一堆垃圾话的起承转合铺垫推进等的迂回，估计本着早死早超生的心情，小家伙终于还是大声的把最关键的四个字说了出来。叶修只是轻声地嗯一声，虽说之前完全没往这方面想过，多少称得上始料未及，但是依然像是有什么东西降落心底温柔地笼罩着他，他继续在地图里奋战，左右开弓拉着boss的仇恨值，留下黄少天一脸懵逼地等待着他的最终宣判。

那个下午他并没有把话捅破挑明。晚上黄少天拉他去望京吃紫霞门，叶修一个本地人都不知道北京竟然有那么好吃的韩国烤肉。黄少天单方面认为自己已被拒绝，反而豁达起来滔滔不绝地介绍菜品，全程叶修并不多话只是平静地看着他，细细地琢磨着他身上的每一个特征。以前怎么没有发现罗哩叭嗦的他那么可爱呢？也有可能习惯成自然见怪不怪了吧。于是叶修从善如流地按住黄少天要开始点单的手，说不急先去门外陪他抽一支，黄少天猛地点点头正直地接受了这差强人意的二手烟邀请，刚出门叶修拉着他往一部面包车后面一闪，还没待小家伙反应过来，叶修手搭上他的肩膀吻了上去，动作可谓是一气呵成。  
“你你你！你干嘛搞突然袭击！我这还没有做好准备呢！”  
“干嘛？又没有强奸你，怎么一脸不情愿的表情，怕等下一嘴烤肉味被你嫌弃，还是早亲早好。”  
“那，那你这算是接受我了么，我跟你说，我最恨人家骗我了啊，这种事千万别耍我！”  
“骗了你今年的冠军会变成嘉世的嘛？别得了便宜还卖乖，你不是要个答复么，哥也不准备吊着你，咱们就处处看呗，刚亲了把感觉还不赖哈。”  
黄少天杂乱的情绪似乎慢慢平静了下来，他把脸背过去，耳朵红红的，叶修去牵他的手，小家伙的手心里黏黏的全是汗水，他喜欢自己多久了呢，关于这个叶修并不会开口去问。  
“再不回去服务员要把我们台子给下一桌了怎么办，顺便划个重点，你烟不吸了？”黄少天刚想抽出自己的手往回走时突然又想起了什么。  
“不已经吸了一大口么，这就算抽完了。”叶修抬手摸了摸黄少天的嘴唇意有所指般坏笑道。

后来的日子是一贯的轻车熟路，总之相处于他们俩而言并不需要过多时间磨合。黄少天懂他，或者说即使在不懂的的地方也有一份愿意倾听的姿态。最重要的是他不需要把荣耀和黄少天特别地分开去考虑，他们同样的美丽耀眼融合出了一种和谐共生的关系。在荣耀女神浩大歌声的沐浴下，黄少天成为在烈焰森林里都能郁郁而生的一颗树。叶修有时候倚靠在树背休息，抬头就能看见阳光从枝叶的缝隙间洒落肩头，那些温暖令他惬意，他接受得心安理得接受得有持无恐。  
毕竟这是上天给他的礼物，可惜有些礼物偏偏又无法背着世人的耳目凭借一己欲念就私藏。他摘下耳机，从另一个维度的世界恋恋不舍地退出来，交完网费，看到门口告示板上写着今晚六棵松体育馆的荣耀赛程预告。

这些年他多次思考如何能离婚，撇开舆论和打破某方面的秩序不谈，单手续上只需要偷出双方的户口本，再跑到民政局说明清楚财产协议和其他备注就行。他的妻和他一样都不愿意在这些事儿上多废口舌，他甚至和她慎重谈过，且得到了一个相当满意的结果。但另一方面，他和她并不是这座岛屿上唯二的住民，如果他和她所处的建筑需要理清头绪，那这一辈子可能也将不够用，毕竟咬合的每一步造就了他的现在过去大约也会有未来。或许真像黄少天所说，他的间隔年比起一般人而言漫长了许多，荣耀给了他十年相对真空的岁月，他曾经觉得自己无所不能，大约还是因为那时候网并没有从四面八方涌来迎头而下，而一个人的出格随着生理年龄的增长就渐渐不会再被原谅，何况他又住在这样的一座城池里。五月北京的天空夹杂呼啸的风沙将脸庞拍疼，柳树虽美却依然没法过滤这荒唐的一切。他站在将要再次决定人生分界的护城河边，甚至会妄想迫害到觉得有人会在背后偷偷把他推下河，而其实他并不怕跌落本身，他只是怕对岸等他的人不是他。

北京和杭州所去甚远，仿佛如同他和荣耀岁月之间的距离。之前在杭州时每次有烦恼他还能单独去苏沐秋的墓地找逝者倾吐一下心声，而当他失去了这道缓冲后，过去的某些回忆也就从甜蜜变成了混沌，比如他脑海中最深刻的有关小家伙的回忆是八赛季他来网吧找他的那次，他对着漆黑的天空呆望了许久转回头神情郑重地对自己说：一定要回来。那句子对他而言有太多意义，或许荣耀才是他们共同的家，只要他回去，一切就还在，黄少天也依然在那里等他。  
他且思且想，不知不觉就从阜成路走过，想起每年秋季，满眼的金色会铺就炫目的大街，黄叶落下的那刻既清且美，可以久久盘旋在心头。他小学时从过去的大院搬至一幢大楼里，从此无数次上学放学走过这里。他也曾带黄少天走过这条植满银杏的大道，乃至坐落在墙内侧的那个水置一舟，藤花一架的漂亮庭院。而现在这些景致都变得如偶像一般空有其表，甚至可以称得上是面目可憎，令人望而生厌。

小时候有次被父母拽着去参加圣诞晚会，地点是文化局隔壁的一家宾馆，只要一个宴会厅常见的百鬼夜行就可以如约上演。叶秋生病，叶修就落了单，那时候他个子矮家教又严，到了抢圣诞礼物环节，各种人物领着子女们一拥而上，他的父母矜持着拉着他在后面默默地站着，所以虽然一开始满满的礼物把圣诞树围了一圈，他依然什么都没拿到。然后他被带到一个又一个大人面前叫叔叔阿姨，时间略久穿着的新皮鞋就磨得脚后跟隐约有些疼。此时他只想坐回桌子吃几口菜啃点芝士蛋糕，但等到他被像观赏猴类一般牵着给人到处巡视戏耍一番后，他觉得连台上的蛋糕都变得很可怖，那种窒息和厌恶令他恨不得立马把它们砸个稀巴烂。他一甩手坐回椅子把鞋子先蹬掉，随即光脚吧嗒吧嗒就往门外跑，得到的反馈是身后父母的拉扯和一个响亮的巴掌。

不愿迎合的思绪积累许久，导致他从来不喜欢那些交际，又潜意识对抗父母想要给他铺设的按部就班的未来。而后来摆在父亲手里一堆的女孩照片也和那排礼物一样，只不过他对这些礼物已经不再感冒和抱有兴趣。父母甚至和他提议可以先和某某女体育明星恋个爱处处看，在这个前提下，女方的出身不太会被计较，但是无论如何，叶修的对象不可以是个男人。他并不是藏着掖着的人，最终还是把和黄少天的事告诉了父母，父亲沉默许久说，我们并不是拿你那个男友没办法，他也是个公众人物，我们希望你慎重考虑，为他的未来打算下，不要让我们真的出手。那天晚上他去天台吸了一地的烟，想着父母后续可能动用的人脉和手段。他之前总想着高朋满座的情形怕是降落不到他身上了，他选择了一个人，相应的就得放弃其他的很多，他不在乎那些，但现在这个砝码如此沉重，沉重到他不敢拿小家伙就此赌下去。

黄少天和他分手也是在叶修独居的家里，有些关于父母的话到了嘴边最后还是被他咽了回去，如果结果都是一样，那又何必让对方心心念念。  
他记得他们谈得差不多山穷水尽的时候，黄少天深吸了一口气像是在做最后的努力，他的声音明显都在颤抖。  
“老叶，我不怕……身败名裂，只要你在我身边，你…能么？”  
叶修知道这是对方最大限度的争取了，而且他相信黄少天说得出做得到。当年叶修的境地最坏不过他被嘉世扫地出门，但想到苏沐橙会强行解约，他实在还是觉得自己吃亏些比较好，这样一种思维到了这个年纪不会再有质的改变，所谓珍视，总还是让对方不被洪水吞噬，身处比较安稳的高地来得令他没有心理负担，他不敢也不舍得赔上他的小家伙。于是他摇了摇头，他说少天，你没必要这样，不值得。

两人接下来相对无言了半个多少小时，他坐在沙发上开始抽烟续命，然而无论斑斓还是惨白，黄少天果然还是会选择那种最为疼痛的方式，他把叶修嘴里吸了一半的烟拔出来猛地往下戳，这个动作实在发生的太快，叶修来不及阻止，焦腥的滋味很快就扑鼻而入，黄少天总是那么狠，对别人如此，对自己更是。叶修一把把他拥在怀里，手臂里的身体一动不动并不挣扎，但叶修很清楚地明白，自己这双手已然抱不住他。

想当年荣耀刚开卖现场票时，定价才五十一张，而现在变成了二百八，物是人非用在这里非常贴切。场馆内部隐约能听到人声鼎沸，赛况激烈是肯定的。今晚的六棵松，是蓝雨对微草的比赛，小卢都快要退役了，喻文州早早地有和叶修说过，叶修点出了APP里的二维码，想了想还是没有去换票。黄少天当初舍不得离开蓝雨，剑圣退役后就继续在蓝雨当技术指导，他和叶修一样再某些地方可以称得上是经年的顽固不化。

取出PLOOM的电子烟，他其实许久没有买新的烟弹，但加热器就一直被他带在身边，他现在觉得自己该用勇气把几年来憋着的话都说出来了，孩子他生了，账面上的体面他也算给父母了，于是现在可以和黄少天说重新开始了，他又该是一个不被任何人所左右的叶修了。  
手机响起，他看到喻文州对他在不远处招了招手，他移了移位置靠着栏杆和喻文州并排站着。对方对他最终没有进场看比赛也不多加盘问。

两个人一车车地闲聊了很多，免不了还是进到了那个话题。  
“你这电子烟多久了，怎么没换，还是少天过去送的？”  
黄少天过去和他说这个牌子的烟弹不含焦油比较健康，就买了让他过过嘴瘾。  
“对啊，文州我打个比方啊，人可能一个季节会买挺多衣服，但经常穿的其实就那么一两件。”  
叶修知道黄少天一直单身一人，并没有和其他人展开新的恋情。  
“前辈，或许有些事只能让它留在身后，并不是每条河流都能架起新的桥梁让人通过。即使对面确实有人。”  
“那他为什么也没有找别人？”  
“我知道错的不是你，但其实连我都不能想象少天在感情中遭到背叛的样子，想想就觉得太疼了。”  
“所以现在的他，即使你能抛下现在的一切，有些风景或许也依然找不回来了。”  
背叛这个词实在太重了，这本不该加诸到他的身上，但是叶修并不想反驳，毕竟两个人的事对第三个人解释得再清楚也没有大意义，他知道虽然崩塌只有一瞬间，但或许黄少天的不接受也是连同自己身心中的某部分一起斩断了，换而言之，小家伙的身体里有一块地方已经再也修葺不好了。  
场馆里哗啦哗啦的音量又上了一层台阶，快到结束的时点，叶修对着喻文州点点头挥了挥手说要走了。  
“少天要出来了，你不等等么？”  
“不了，谢了文州，替我向少天问个好，麻烦替我转达下，说如果可以，我想和他打一辈子的荣耀。”

他要找的那个人终究不会在那里了。何况不能成人之美和与人所欲的等待，即使姿态再诚恳，又能有什么实际的意义。黄少天是叶修自由的一部分，可生命的嘲讽和无情的鞭笞令人寸步难行，荣耀的戒指已经被烧却融化，重铸成紧缚双手的黑色枷锁。曾经即使他一无所有黄少天也不会放弃他，他喜欢他只因为他是叶修，但偏偏今时今日拥有那么多的叶修反而没有资格去拥有一个唯一想要抓紧的人。

人当下活的总是生活，但不代表看到的树就是树，寻到的花花草草就一定能从路边带回家。再胡思乱想下，如同以前和黄少天一起看到的后海湖上漂浮着的河灯，人影皆息夜露深重之时，绰约的灯火也许真会随着灿烂星屑流淌至银河里，而那些烛焰与光晕的形状自有上天会替他叶修保存着。花与影相辅相成，绯色与真实互搏，谁又能判定自己现在身处何方。梦湖里铺出的是通往天尽头的路，而他现在踏上的却是弥漫着粉尘和雾霾的人间归途。

待他到家叶欣然已经趴在床上快要睡了，叶修准备和她道一句晚安时突然揉头问了她一句，如果，我是说如果，你爸我和妈妈分开了，欣然会跟谁？  
“不知道啊，爸爸，我觉得我可能学之前我们幼儿园那个张美美吧。”  
“她怎么了。”  
“她父母闹离婚呀，后来她就跳楼了啊。”小女孩的口气非常严肃。  
“爸爸，难道你也想我跳楼么？”

这补刀太过精彩，原来女儿也变得如此狡猾懂手段了，毫无破绽，逻辑自洽。总之，这一切都是他的不对，太阳会照常升起，强光暴晒之下更照得只有他叶修鬼迷心窍身影不正。  
他的女儿将来会如何？在这个无风也会浪起的世界里，她会不会也离家出走呢。无形之手如同灰色的网，走多久跑多远都会回来，或者说可能他们也从未真正的逃离过。

今晚的夜色继续着它的喧闹无边，并没有让他顺利圆满地完成一个休止符的书写，他终究还是做了个梦。  
梦里的叶修回到了那个夜晚，那个收了黄少天十块钱上网费的夜晚。当时到底下雪了没有，叶修已经记不起来了，但他记得他并没有仔细去关注过黄少天的背影，而现在，白色碎芝士般的薄片笼罩人间，仿佛全世界的不可能都化为雪花纷然而至，是温柔而又善意的开解，也是冷漠而又决绝的埋葬。望着他越走越远，他居然内心有一丝的害怕，他在他背后忍不住开了口，这一刻他无法再迟疑：  
“少天，我在这里，我是叶修。”

有些东西的紧紧相连难舍难分，亦不是因为贪欲上的无法舍却，当失去造成的撕扯令本来的面容变得血肉模糊，这之后的未来，难免连自问我是谁都会变得惘然而又晦涩。  
曾经黄少天给他给得竭尽所能，充盈到令叶修无处可逃。三年，五年，甚至十年过去，眼神里依然写着对他鲜活不褪色的倾慕。那份恨不得一刻不停黏着他恋着他把他捆在身边的渴求又是何其的令他怦然心动。  
那时咬在叶修肩膀的齿痕，烫在小孩手背的烟头，是一腔热意下的情之所钟。而如今即使伤疤能够被留下，疼痛的阙值也会消融在第三者们一手写就的进退两难的争执里。怨意难平的最后，唯留那句我恨你的诅咒。

明明想着是要和这个人过一辈子的。他的小家伙有那么的好，埋在他身体里时想着怎么也不能把他掰离自己，吻在嘴唇上时总觉得还可以把它渡得更为滚烫。少天的笑容，少天的拥抱，带着那份永远想要压制他的小心思，叶修想着这辈子也就只有这个人，于是并没有其他的东西和余地再留给别人。

四周的建筑瞬间歪曲变形向他塌陷而来，像是要吞噬他的存在，隔在他们之间的是无数全息影像的回忆画面。星色和雪色夹杂，金黄和纯白辉映，而眼泪将要划过他和他轮廓的边际。他与不断崩坏的世界继续赛跑，耳边风愈大，他没有停下艰难前进的脚步，身边的雪已经及膝深，但是那个人的脚边依然是有序如常的路灯和整洁的街道。少年人终于停下脚步转过身，叶修觉得呼吸顿时被抽紧，那张脸依然是十八岁叶修初见他时的样子。他听到黄少天的声音隔着十几年的光阴悠然而至，锋利到能穿透他的灵魂，他说：

“你谁啊！我要找的是叶秋。”

 

叶修从梦中惊醒全身如浸冰雨，身边的妻子依然熟睡如兔，他挺起身坐在床沿揉了下额头。

拔剑捎罗网，黄雀得飞飞。  
飞飞摩苍天，来下谢少年。※

荣耀和那个人都是他最想沐浴和呼吸的新鲜空气，接通电源，美妙的新世界会重新从眼底延展至视野尽头的境界线，他还会同他一起回归到种种辽阔的景致里。那些无与伦比的肆意滋味，他曾经体会过太多，而他知道，自己将一直喜欢这种感觉到老。

所幸爱不爱，恨不恨，他的黄少天都是不会被驯服的，劲风骤起之间依然自由自在，无人可挡，今时今日这大约是他唯一想要实现的奢望。  
他想他已经把他重新放回了蓝天白云之间，而他的小鸟终于可以毫无留恋地从这密织的网里飞走了。

※注：首尾的引用是曹植的野田黄雀行


End file.
